estrellato
by GJXY-SANDRA
Summary: después de una pelea con sus mejores amigos laney se va de la banda pero recibe una llamada la cual la llevara a convertirse en una estrella... 2 años después laney se cambio de nombre y su manager hace que tenga un concierto con aquella banda que inicio su carrera musical...mala en summarys. CORNEY (con la colaboración de oklaloca)
1. Chapter 1

**hola bueno antes de comenzar le quiero dar las gracias a por ayudarme con el fic **

**ella me dio muchas grandes ideas pero bueno sin mas**

**el fic**

el episodio comienza con un pueblo muy peculiar en la cual pasan cosas inimaginables como resucitar a los zombies,dejar que los niños jueguen deportes extremos o un meteorito amenaza con la existencia humana...casi todos estos acontecimientos están vinculados con una banda...4 niños para ser exacto y en este momento están en...

el garaje

la cámara se acerca a una casa rosa de la cual se escucha música...si música de la banda ya mencionada...

adentro están la banda favorita de el pueblo

la banda es llamada...grojband...

grojband termino de ensayar y cierto peliazul dijo

-¡tocamos ASOMBROSO!-dijo corey

-incluso si nos falta un amplificador-dijo kin mientras lo señalaba

-bro, tu fuiste quien lo hizo explotar-dijo kon acompañado de unas risas de parte suya

-ya te lo dije-dijo kin ofendido-son muchos cables para conectar

-a poco los sándwiches tienen cables-dijo kon en forma de burla

-¡una vez!-dijo kin enfadado con su "gemelo"-¡solo paso una vez!-

entonces los gemelos empezaron a discutir

corey los veía divertido cuando se dio cuenta que alguien no había mencionado nada en todo el ensayo y se dirijo a la dicha persona-hola lanes ¿que pasa? te veo muy decaída-

-no es nada core-dijo laney-solo que...no es nada-dijo laney

laney estaba deprimida por una razón la cual tiene el pelo azul, toca la guitarra, es su mejor amigo y su segundo nombre es Jaron y su apellido empieza con la R y termina con una N.

-lanes tu puedes decirme lo que quieras-dijo corey comprensivo

no hace falta-dijo laney

corey al ver que no quería hablar pego su cara con la de laney provocando un sonrojo de esta ultima

-lanes se que anda algo mal puedes decir lo que sea digo para eso están los mejores amigos-dijo corey sin saber lo que provoco

laney al principio su corazón dio vueltas pero luego cuando corey dijo la palabra 'amigo' su corazón se desmorono y esa era exactamente la razo´n de su depresión al saber que corey solo la veía solo como su...amigo

-no es enserio estoy bien-dijo laney con una sonrisa falsa aunque izo su mayor esfuerzo para hacer que pareciera verdadera

-descuerdo-dijo corey sin creerle nada

luego los dos voltearon hacia los gemelos y vieron que los 2 ya no estaban peleando si no viendo a los tórtolos mientras comían palomitas

-y ustedes que-dijo corey a los gemelos

-no pues nada solo viendo mi telenovela favorita-dijo kon mientras kin asentía con una mirada burlesca

laney la instante se sonrojo mientras que corey también lo hizo pero el no podía entender la razón

en eso corey represivo una llamada-esperen un momento-dijo mientras se iba a una esquina a contesta su teléfono-¿bueno?-

-hola mi nombre es vicky y soy de departamento de chismorreo-dijo la persona al otro lado

-que desea-dijo corey

-lo llamo para hacer una entrevista-dijo "vicky"

-sobre que quiere preguntar-dijo corey ansioso pensando que era sobre la banda

-quiero saber su reacción al saber que su bajista salia con el bajista de su banda rival-

-¡QUE!-dijo corey sin creerlo

-oh usted no lo sabia...-dijo "vicky"-mi error...¡adiós!-dijo "vicky y colgó

corey estaba en estado de shock pero luego se sintió furioso y traicionado por laney

*mientras en la habitación de trina*

listo trina-dijo mina mientras colgaba-ya llame a tu hermano-

-eso es perfecto minsky-dijo la pelirosa-ahora solo hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan-dijo para terminar con una risa malvada

mina al ver la reacción de trina la siguió y empezó a reírse con ella

-eso solo lo hago yo-dijo trina a mina y esta ultima se callo luego trina siguió con su risa

*y volvemos con grojband*

se ve a los gemelos y laney platicando cuando llega un corey enojado y decepcionado con la bajista

-que pasa core-dijo laney

-nada de core-dijo corey-ahora LANEY explícamelo-

-explicar que-dijo laney preocupada por la reaccion repentina de corey y triste el que le haya dicho por su nombre verdadero y no por su apodo

-como que explicar que-dijo corey enfadado-desde cuando sales con larry-

los gemelos al escuchar eso se les cayo la mandíbula contra el suelo y laney se confundió

-quien te dijo eso-dijo laney

-eso no importa-dijo corey- ahora RESPONDEME-dijo corey asustando a todos

-yo no salgo con nadie-dijo la pelirroja luego volteo hacia los gemelos-ustedes me creen ¿cierto?-

-pues...-dijeron al unisono

-laney-dijo corey mientras se masajeaba la frente-lo diré por ultima vez...¡DESDE CUANDO ESTÁN SALIENDO!-dijo provocando una cara de susto de parte de su mejor amiga- yo pensaba que eras mi amiga -dijo lo que provoco que a la pelirroja le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas

-yo si soy tu amiga-dijo laney triste

-a si pues no se nota-dijo corey

laney al escuchar eso paso de triste a enojada

-¡por que tienes que ser tan terco!-dijo laney mientras se ponía enfrente de corey-¡por que no puedes creerme!-luego de decir eso tomo su bajo y dijo-yo ya me voy-dijo para salir del garaje mientras corrían unas cuantas lagrimas en su cara manchando la de maquillaje

continuara...

**pobre laney**

**dejen sus reviews y no olviden que es un fic compartido así que...**

***gracias a todos por venir***


	2. Chapter 2

laney al llegar a casa fue directo a la cocina para ver si hay se encontraba su mamá pero al llegar solo vio una nota la cual decía

laney:

regresare hasta mas tarde, te deje tu cena en el refrigerador

con cariño

mamá

laney al terminar de leer no se sorprendió pues su mamá tiene que trabajar al doble desde que a su papá lo despidieron y justamente por eso su papá no estaba era para buscar trabajo

laney no tenia ganas de comer ya que tenia un mal sabor de boca gracias a sus amigos

cuando estaba a punto de irse a su habitación el teléfono son ella lo contesto

-¿hola?-dijo laney

-se encuentra laney penn-dijo un hombre

-esa soy yo ¿quien habla?-dijo laney en duda

-mi nombre es lucas y yo vengo a darle una solicitud de parte de me cliente

-que tipo de solicitud-dijo laney sin mucha confianza

-una musical por supuesto-dijo el tipo

-descuerdo-dijo laney

-esplendido,venga a las 2 Pm en blelchi´s por favor

-ok gracias-dijo laney y colgó

ella por un momento pensaba no ir pero luego pensó que a donde mas podría ir y la respuesta es...a ningún lado

comúnmente a esa hora estaría ensayando con los chicos

*a la mañana siguiente*

laney se levanto,baño,vistió tomo su bajo y cuando estaba a punto de salir recordó que no podía ir al ensayo así que hasta la hora de reencuentro no tenia nada mas que hacer así que lo dejo donde estaba y fue a la cocina

ahí se encontraban sus padres

-buenos días laney-dijo su mamá

-hola mi pequeñita-dijo su papá

-hola mamá,hola papá-dijo laney

-no deberias estar en camino para ir con tus amigos a ensayar-dijo su padre curioso

-no..-dijo laney-hoy no-dijo enojada al ultimo

-oh no se pelearon-dijo su mamá mientras sacaba una caja de cereal

-algo así-dijo laney mientras se sentaba en una silla

-ten-dijo su mamá mientras ponía un plato de cereal enfrente de ella

-de aseguro tienes hambre por no comer tu cena de anoche-dijo su papá mientras buscaba trabajos en el periódico

ups lo siento-dijo laney y empezó a comer

cuando laney acabo de desayunar fue a ver la televisión

no había nada interesante así que fue a tocar su bajo en su cuarto,cuando se aburrió fue a la sala donde se encontraban sus papás

-que pasa sweetie-dijo su papá

-te ves,,aburrida-dijo su mamá

-no no pasa laney en eso se dio cuenta de algo-oye mamá que hora es-

-el la 1:55 Pm-laney al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos-¿porque,vas a algún lado?-

-si-dijo mientras corría a la puerta

-a donde vas?-dijo su padre

-a blelchi´s-dijo y abrió la puerta y salio-adiós mamá,adiós papá-dijo y cerro la puerta

cuando laney salio empezó a correr directo al restaurante porque cuando digo es nunca es NUNCA a llegado tarde a algun lugar

cuando por fin llego a blelchi´s muy agitada por cierto vio un reloj en la pared y vio que faltaba un minuto para la hora indicada-¡si!-dijo por lo bajo

empezó a buscar con la mirada pero lo que vio la izo enojarse

vio a sus amigos comiendo en una mesa y lo único que paso por su mente era "no me invitaron" luego volteo a lado de la mesa de sus amigos y vio una silueta con una gabardina,sombrero y una bufanda sentada en una mesa la cual decía que se acercara

laney se acerco a la silueta ignorando las miradas de sus amigos pero si pudo ver que los gemelos la iban a saludar pero pararon cuando vieron que no se dirija a ellos si no a la silueta

-así que tu eres el que me cito-dijo laney mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa

-no de hecho fue mi manager-dijo la silueta

a laney se le hacia conocida la vos así que pregunta

-quien eres-dijo laney

-no me reconoces-dijo la silueta con un poco de gracia entonces se bajo la bufanda dejando ver su cara

-candy...-susurro laney

-hola-dijo candy mientras se cubría denuevo con su bufanda

-por que estas vestida así-pregunto laney pero con ningún tono de curiosidad

-para evitar los fotógrafos daaa-dijo candy

ante eso laney frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de algo

-¿de donde conseguiste mi numero?-dijo ahora si con tono de curiosidad pero también un tono enojado

-por ahi-dijo con una sonrisa (aunque no se le viera gracias a la bufanda)-pero eso no es el punto, necesito tu ayuda

-¿enserio candy jams me llama a mi teléfono para citarme? bueno tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer al menos no tienen que ver con una falsa y mimada fresita-dijo y cuando se estaba apunto de ir...

-no espera-dijo candy mientras se levantaba pero en un movimiento descuidado piso su gabardina provocando que cayera arriba de laney y estas dos se sonrojaron tanto que dejarían pálido a un tomate y de pasada que todos (incluyendo los amigos de laney)voltearan hacia ellos

cuando se levantaron candy dijo

-lo siento..-

-mejor dime lo que quieres-dijo laney sonrojada de la vergüenza

-aquí no-dijo candy-mejor a un lugar mas...privado

-*suspiro*esta bien-dijo y se fue por la puerta principal y candy se fue por la puerta trasera

cundo laney salio vio que candy estaba alado del basurero y se dirijio a ella

-y bien-dijo laney impaciente

-necesito que seas segunda voz en mi concierto-

-¡QUE!- dijo laney

-mi antigua compañera renuncio y mi concierto aquí en peaceville es en 3 días-dijo candy preocupada

de acuerdo,ya sea por la banda-dijo laney

-si...hablando de eso...solo te necesito a ti yo ya tengo a mi banda-dijo candy-ademas pensé que estabas enojada con tu banda

-¿como sabes eso?-

-si vez a tus amigos y los ignoras supongo que estas enojada-dijo candy

-sabes que tienes razón,ellos no controlan mi vida,te voy a ayudar-dijo laney decidida

-muy bien-dijo candy feliz-ve mañana al estadio de peaceville a las 9 Am-

-¡que!-dijo laney-por que tan temprano-dijo laney en duda

necesitamos sincronizar ya que no te sabes la letra-dijo candy-adiós-dijo mientras se marchaba-ah y por cierto...muchas gracias-dijo y se fue

-van a ser los 3 días mas largos de mi vida-dijo laney y se marcho directo a su casa

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo**

**que lo disfruten**

el sol alumbraba una habitacion la cual le pertenecia a cierta peliroja de edad de 13 años la cual tenia un deber en un concierto de una estrella la cual la estaba esperando...desde hace 1 hora...

cuando laney abrio los ojos con toda la calma del mundo volteo hacia la izquierda pero vio una foto de ella y sus mejores amigos a lo que ella solo frincio el ceño,luego volteo a la derecaha sin ninguna prisa y de ese lado estaba su despertador y al verlo abrio los ojos como platos

vio que llegaba una hora tarde

ante eso laney abrio los ojos como platos

se levanto de su cama,se ducho,cambio y peino,maquillo,tomo su cuaderno (el cual tiene una pluma colgada) y su bajo por si las dudas y fue directo a la puerta pero hay la detuvo un gran abraso de parte de sus padres

-a donde vas mi pequeña flor-dijo su papá

-y sin desayunar-termino su madre

-lo siento mamá, perdon papá pero voy tarde al ensayo

-oh ya isiste las pases con tus amigos-dijo su mamá

-ehhh...no-

-¿entonses?-dijo su padre

-entonses que-dijo laney

-¿con quien vas a ensayar?-dijo su mamá

-con candy jams-dijo laney

-¿candy jams? pero pense que la odiabas-dijo su padre

-papá, no la odio solo que descubri que es un fraude y cuando intente enseñarle al mundo que es en realidad nadie me creyo-dijo laney-pero aun asi se me esta haciendo tarde-dijo laney apurada

-*suspiro*esta bien hija,puedes ir-dijo su mamá-pero eso si ten30 dolares para que desayunes algo-dijo su mamá mientras le entregaba el diner

-gracias mamá-dijo mientras lo guardaba-adios-dijo y cerro la puerte

-que rapido crecen-dijo su madre mientras abrasaba a su esposo

.

.

.

.

laney estaba corriendo a todo a lo que daba pero no se fijo y choco con la persona que no queria ver en ese momento

-oye que te-dijo el sugeto pero al ver de quien se trataba dijo-que haces aqui-dijo el sujeto

-auch-dijo laney mientras se obaba la frente pero al escuchar la voz de sujeto abrio los ojos-¿corey?-

-te dije que haces aqui-dijo corey

-no tengo por que darte respuestas-dijo laney enojada

corey fruncio el ceño

-oh ya entendi, iras a ver a lenny y a tus nuevos amigos los newmans-dijo corey enojado

laney fruncio el ceño

-¡aun estas creyendo eso!-dijo laney

-¡pues si ya que al pareser no puedo creerle a mi mejor amiga!-

-¡sabes que!-dijo laney apretando el puño pero luego lo aflojo-mejor me voy tengo mas cosas importantes que hacer-dijo laney y se fue

cuando laney llego por fin a estadio la esperaba unadolecente de 16 años

-perdon por la tardanza-dijo laney

-no importa-dijo candy-es comun que las estrellas lleguen tarde-

-¿enserio?-dijo laney

-que-dijo candy con burla-tu nunca lo has hecho-dijo candy

-en realidad no-dijo laney avergonsada

-bueno eso no importa-dijo laney-temenos mucho que hacer asi que ¡es hora de empezar!-

-ok,solo dejo mis cosas y empezamos-dijo laney mientras se dirijia a una mesa y dejaba su cuaderno y su bajo

-ahora a ensayar-dijo laney y se dirijio al esenario...

*despues de horas y horas de ensayar*

-ufff-dijo candy-laney,tienes 30 minutos de descanso-

-genial-dijo laney y se dirijio hacia su bajo y cuaderno

laney estaba escribiendo en su diario y de ves en cuando tocaba unas notas pero en eso su estomago sono

-oh genial-dijo laney con sarcasmo y vio una mesa llena de comida y se dirijio a comer ya que aun no habia desayunado

cuando laney no estaba,candy paso a lado de la mesa y se fijo en el cuaderno asi que le dio curiosidad y lo empezo a leer

.

_solia creer que te conocía muy bien _

_que tu eras tan especial _

_que nada saldría mal, ouh no _

_Un error cometí al estar enamorada de ti _

_quizás no calcé tu perfil _

_pero te aseguro que conmigo serías feliz, yeaah _

_._

en eso laney volvio

-que estas haciendo-dijo laney enfadada

-oh nada solo leyendo

-¿leyendo que?.dijo laney

-tus letras-dijo candy aun leyendolas-y debo decir que son muy buenas-dijo con una sonrisa

-este...gracias,pero aun asi son pribadas-dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo cerraba

-¿no las cantas con tu banda?-pregunto candy

-de hecho no-dijo laney-yo casi sienpre canto en coro-dijo laney

-¿encerio?-dijo candy

laney-pero bueno ¿aun vamos a enzayar?-

-ah cierto-dijo y se dirijio al ecenario

-enseguida voy-dijo laney

*mas y mas horas de ensayo despues*

-¡yea!-grito candy al final de la cancion- por hoy hemos acabado-dijo candy-laney ya te puedes ir-dijo

-ok,gracias-dijo laney mientras tomaba sus cosas-adios candy-dijo laney mientras salia del estadio

-adios-dijo candy a lo lejos

mientras laney regresaba a su casa pensaba que candy no es tam mala como pensaba de hecho le agradaba y talvez podian ser amigas...pero sus pensamientos fueron unterrumpidos por que...llego a su casa

entro y al llegar...no vio a nadie

no era necesario el preguntar por que ya que es la misma cada dia

tomo la comida del refrijerador,la calento,se la comio y fue a ponerse su pillama,se quito su maquillaje y su broche y se fue directo a la cama

*al dia siguiente*

laney dormia muy comodamente en su cama hasta que alguien toco la puerta perturvando su sueño

-laney querida tienes visitas-dijo su mamá del otro lado

-cinco minutos mas-dijo laney aun medio dormida

-hija,candy te esta esperando-dijo su mamá

laney al ver eso abrio los ojos y volteo hacia su despertador y vio llevava 2 horas atrasada

en un flash ya estaba lista con su ropa habitual

cando bajo vio a solo su mamá y a candy en la sala de estar

-hola laney-dijo candy

-hola,¿que haces aqui?-pregunto candy

-pues no llegabas y el concierto sera hoy-la cortan

-¡HOY!-grito laney

-si,resulta que lo recorrieron para hoy por que agregaron un concierto mas a mi gira-

-ay no-dijo laney-que estamos esperando-dijo laney preocupada y con un poco de estres-es mejor ensayar ya-dijo laney y abrio la puerta y salio

-¿se comporta asi siempre?-pregunto candy a la mamá de laney

-a veses-dijo la sr. Penn

.

.

.

cuando laney salio quedo impresionada en lo que estaba viendo

-es una limosina-dijo laney impresionada

-sip-dijo candy saliendo-vamos-dijo y entro a la limosina

-¿iremos en una limosina?-dijo laney impacatada

-si ¿por que?-dijo candy-nunca has entrado a una

-no-dijo laney

-pues es hora-dijo candy

laney iba a la limosia en eso escucho que alguien grito su nombre

-¡LANEY!-escucho de parte de 3 chicos que iban corriendo ls cuales 2 eran "gemelos" y el otro un peliazul con con el sceño fruncido

-oh no ahora que quiere-dijo laney y entro adentro de la limosina

-que pasa-dijo candy

-no hay tiempo de explicar-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y la limosina avanso

-¡LANEY!-se escuchaba de afuera

-que-decia candy pero la cortan

-acelere-dijo laney al chofer y este solo levanto el pulgar y fue mucho mas rapido

-¡laney!-se escuchaba a lo lejos-laney...-se escuchaba mucho mas lejos

cuando paro de escucharse los gritos candy hablo

-y ahora me vas a explicar?-

-*suspiro*mis amigos-dijo laney

-oh...-dijo candy y todo quedo en silencio hasta que el estomago de laney sono

-tienes hanbre verdad?-dijo candy

-tu crees-dijo laney sarcastica

-charles-dijo candy al chofer-antes de ir al estadio para en blelchi´s por favor-dijo candy

el chofer solo levanto el pulgar

-para que vamos a blelchis-dijo la peliroja

-para que comas algo,no se canta con el estomago vacio

dijo y llegaron al restaurante,entraron,se sentaron en una mes en la oscuridad para que no reconoscan a candy

mejor voy a ordenar-dijo laney y se levanto directo a donde hacen los pedidos

laney dejo su cuaderno enfrente de candy y esta no pudo aguantar la tentacion y lo tomo pero antes que pudiera abrirlo alguien llego

-hola candy-dijo el sujeto

candy al voltear hacia el sujeto vio que era laney con un 2 platos con comida

-que estas haciendo-dijo laney

-nada-dijo candy rapidamente mientras cerraba el cuaderno

-que haces con mi cuaderno-dijo laney

-*suspiro*perdon pero no lo puedo evitar,tienes buenas letras-

este gracias-dijo laney-pero eso no quita que sean caciones privadas-

-si ya me lo habias dicho-dio candy

antes de que las 2 empezaran le llego un mensaje a candy y cuando esta lo abrio miro preocupada a laney

-que pasa-dijo laney antes de darle su primer mordisco a su sandwich

-tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo candy mientras se levantava

antes que laney pudiera darle su primera mordida a su comida candy le tomo el braso y se la llevo directo a la limosina

cuando llegaron al estadio se pusieron inmediatamente a ensayar...

*horas de ensayo despues*

-¡sii!-grito candy el final de la cancion-laney tienes 1 hora para prepararte antes del concierto-

deacuerdo-dijo laney pero cuando bajo del esenario vio 2 botes llenos de helado-amm ¿candy?...-

-¿si?-dijo candy mientras se acercaba

-para que son esos botes llenos de helado-dijo laney

-para nosotras-dijo candy mientras tomaba uno

-¿como?-dijo laney

-por que no desayunamos,ademas no hay comida aqui,se acabo a si que ordene 2 botes llenos de helado-

-bueno-dijo laney y tomo su bote de helado y empezo a comerlo con una cuchara

*15 minutos despues*

-ay ya no puedo mas-dijo laney

-yo aun si-dijo candy siguiendo comiendo su helado

-candy,no deverias comer tanto helado,afectaras tu canto-

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo candy y siguio comiendo

-*suspiro*mejor me preparo-dijo laney

-ah se me olvidava,tucamerino es el que esta al lado del io-dijo candy

-ah gracias-dijo laney con una sonrisa aunque tenia un mal presentimiento

laney se dirijio a su camerino y cuando entro quedo impresionada con el tamaño,la variedad de ropa la cual era de su estilo y lo mejor...no tenia ningun rasto del color rosa

respiro hondo y vio que su bajo y cuaderno estaban en una mesa

laney no queria cambiar su tipo de ropa ni usar falda asi que busco y encontro el atuendo indicado para ella

se trataba de una chaqueta color negra, en donde en sus mangas tenia adornos en forma de garabaros,abajo de la chaqueta iba una blusa color blanca,usaba un pantalon paresido al de ella solo que color cafe y aun con sus botas de maquillaje era exactamente igual y aun tenia su broche

laney termino de prepararse y en eso tocaron la puerta

-puede pasar-dijo laney

las personas entraron pero no era alguien que trabajaba ahi si no el resto de su banda

-¿q-que estan haciendo aqui?-dijo laney

-nosotros te hariamos la misma pregunta-dijo kin

-como es eso que tienes un concierto-dijo kon

-si laney-gruño corey-por que no nos dijiste-

-como lo descubrieron-dijolaney sorprendida

-envie a las gropies a buscarte-dijo corey

-aunque al principio no querian seguirte pero cuando kon comento sobre tu y lenny inmediatamente fueron-dijo kin

-y que si no se los dije,es mi vida ¿no?-se defendio laney

-si pero como tu mejor amigo-lo cortan

-como mi mejor amigo deverias creerme a mi y no a un estraño que te dice una completa tonteria-dijo laney enfadada

en eso un señor se asoma por la puerta-señorita penn,la señorita jams pide su precencia-dijo

-enseguida voy-dijo laney y el tipo cerro la puerta

laney volteo hacia los chios

-ahora les pido que se marchen-dijo laney

-de aqui no nos iremos y tu tampoco hasta que nos contestes-dijo corey friamente

-no me importa-dijo laney mientras iba directo a la puerta

-laney,detente en este instante-dijo corey pero laney no hizo caso-¡detente!-laney sigui sin hacer caso-¡si sales por esa puerta estas fuera de la banda!-dijo lo que provoco que laney parara en secoy los gemelos se sorprendieran y se asustaran

laney no queria irse de la banda pero corey no manejaba su vida,ella podia hacer lo que ella quiera y el no podia cambiarlo,no importa que sea la persona que amabs igual el no la callo una lagrima por su mejilla pero decidida dijo-que asi sea-dijo y siguio caminando directo a la puerta dejando a los 3 en completo shock

cuando laney salio bio que candy estaba en una silla y se veia muy preocupada asi que laney se acerco

-candy ¿que pasa?-pregunto laney

-mi voz-dijo candy alarmada aunque laney no lo escucho del todo

-¿tu que?-dijo laney

-perdi la voz-dijo candy lo mas fuerte que pudo aunque casi no se escuchaba pero si fue lo suficiente para que la pelirroja lo escuche

-¿perdiste tu voz?-dijo laney alarmada

-candy solo movio la cabesa en señal que si

-pero como paso esto-dijo laney pensando pero luego recordo-el helado...-dijo reaccionando-oh no ahora que haremos-dijo alarmandose

-laney,tu canta-dijo candy aun sin poder hablar lo mas fuerte posible mientras tomaba sus muñecas para que se calmara

-que yo cante?-dijo laney ya calmada-pero yo no me se la letra de la primera voz-

-canta tu cancion-dijo o intento decir candy aunque laney si le entendio

-no puedo,esa cancion es muy personal...-dijo laney

-si puedes-dijo candy aun con su voz extraña-se que puedes-dijo candy

laney omo fuerza y dijo

-¡si puedo!-grito la pelirroja

-¡asi se habla!-dijocandy pero al intentar gritas empezo a tocer deforma seca

-sabes que,mejor no forses tu voz-dijo y espero a que dijeran su entrada donde esperaban una gran multitud gritando "¡candy! ¡candy! ¡candy!" en eso el manager de candy subio

-ammm hola-dijo mientras tomaba el microfono-candy perdio la voz-dijo y se escucho un suspiro de la imprecion u unos cuantos "buuu" bueno muchos "buuu" -tranquilos tranquilos,en lugar de candy jams les presentamos a...¡laney penn!-dijo y se escucharon unos aplausos y laney entro al esenario

-hola,como pueden ver no soy candy-dijo laney-pero aun asi vengo a cantarles una cancion que yo escribi hacia una persona la cual me rompio el corazon-volteo hacia la izquierda,atras del esenario y ahi se encontraba su ex banda pero miro en especial a cierto peliazul-*tomo aire*volteo hacia la derecha y vio a candy sonriendo con los pulgares arriba y luego volteo hacia enfrente donde la veia una masa de personas,camaras,etc.

empezo a sonar la musica

**perder mi amor-kevin karla y la banda ( se que es un dueto,entonces ¿por que lo puse? ¿por que? por que YOLO)**

**laney**

_Solía creer que te conocía muy bien _

_que tu eras tan especial _

_que nada saldría mal, ouh no -ella lo cantaba con un poco de timides y miraba hacia abajo_

_Un error cometí al estar enamorada de ti _

_quizás no calcé tu perfil _

_pero te aseguro que conmigo serías feliz, yeaah - volteo hacia el publico_

_Te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_ilusionaste mi corazón _

_siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre -empezo a cantar mas fuerte_

_Ya no te importa perder mi amor _

_sigo arrastrándome en mi dolor _

_siempre creí en tus palabras _

_tu te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_A perder mi amor, a perder mi amor, a perder mi amor _

_Si tuviera el poder para que llores todo lo que lloré _

_me ilusionaste sin ningún porque _

_tu me defraudaste,auh_

_Si tuviera el control y el dominio de mi corazón _

_le diría que vasta de amar _

_con alguien que sólo quiere jugar _

_Te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_ilusionaste mi corazón _

_siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre _

_Ya no te importa perder mi amor _

_sigo arrastrándome en mi dolor _

_siempre creí en tus palabras _

_tu te dedicaste a perder mi amor -volteo hacia la izquierda y vio que los chicos no estaban luego volteo hacia el publico otra vez_

_A perder mi amor, a perder mi amor, a perder mi amor _

_No vez como sufrí por ti, no se como pero sobreviví _

_tu ya no eres para mí _

_que importa si no me quieres así _

_perdiste todo el amor que yo te dí _

_Te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_ilusionaste mi corazón _

_siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre _

_Ya no te importa perder mi amor _

_sigo arrastrándome en mi dolor _

_siempre creí en tus palabras _

_tu te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_A perder mi amor, a perder mi amor, a perder mi amor_

_Solía creer que te conocía muy bien _

_que tu eras tan especial _

_que nada saldría mal, ouh no _

_Un error cometí al estar enamorada de ti _

_quizás no calcé tu perfil _

_pero te aseguro que conmigo serías feliz, yeaah -empezo a cantar con el corazon y le salio una ligeray pequeña lagrimita_

_Te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_ilusionaste mi corazón _

_siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre _

_Ya no te importa perder mi amor _

_sigo arrastrándome en mi dolor _

_siempre creí en tus palabras _

_tu te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_A perder mi amor, a perder mi amor, a perder mi amor _

_Si tuviera el poder para que llores todo lo que lloré _

_me ilusionaste sin ningún porque _

_tu me defraudaste, auh _

_Si tuviera el control y el dominio de mi corazón _

_le diría que vasta de amar _

_con alguien que sólo quiere jugar _

_Te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_ilusionaste mi corazón _

_siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre _

_Ya no te importa perder mi amor _

_sigo arrastrándome en mi dolor _

_siempre creí en tus palabras _

_tu te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_A perder mi amor, a perder mi amor, a perder mi amor _

_No vez como sufrí por ti, no se como pero sobreviví _

_tu ya no eres para mí _

_que importa si no me quieres así _

_perdiste todo el amor que yo te dí _

_Te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_ilusionaste mi corazón _

_siempre creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre _

_Ya no te importa perder mi amor _

_sigo arrastrándome en mi dolor _

_siempre creí en tus palabras _

_tu te dedicaste a perder mi amor _

_A perder mi amor, a perder mi amor, a perder mi amor_

_._

cuando termino de cantar todo el publico grito,aplaudio hasta incluso lloro de la emocion

-gracias-dijo laney mientras se retiraba-muchas gracias-dijo laney como se fue por el lado derecho

-¡lo lograste!-grito candy de la emocion y su vos estaba perfectamente normal

-¡lo se!-grito laney mientras la abrasaba pero se dio cuenta de algo-un minuto ¿todo el tiempo tuviste bien la voz?-

-este...si-dijo candy-yo desde el principio queria que tu cantaras asi que idee este plan para que cantaras-

-pero por que-dijo laney

-es una forma de disculparme por la pisoteada que te dieron mis fans-dijo candy

-¿entonces quiere decir que mis amigos solo fingian para tu plan?-dijo laney feliz al pensar que corey solo fingia ser un patan

-ehhh...no-dijo candy

-ahhh-dijo laney triste pero luego recupero su felicidad- bueno no importa,enserio gracias candy-dijo laney

-si espero que podramos ser amigas-dijo candy

-por supuesto-dijo laney mientras la abrasaba

en eso llego un señor

-disculpe señorita penn-dijo un senor de apariencia de 30 años,pelo cafe y corto,piel blanca,ojos cafes,tenia un un bigote del mismo color de su cabello y vestia de un traje color negro

-si que desea-dijo laney separandose del abraso

-permitame presentarme mi nombre es richard music y vengo de la compañia music records-dijo el amable señor

-¿su apellido es music?-pregunto candy

-exactamente y vengo a darle un contrato de 3 años con 5 albumes y 3 giras mundiales y tu propia banda sonora-dijo el señor probocando que las chicas abrieran los ojos como platos

-¿enserio?-dijo laney emosionada

-si-dijo richard-entonces ¿aceptas?-dijo el manager

-mmm no lo se-dijo laney

-bueno si quieres aseptar ten-dijo mientras le daba una targeta-por sierto yo no suelo hacer estas cosas asi que te doy hasta mañana para que lo pienses-dijo richard y se fue

-*chillido*no puedo creerlo-dijo candy llena de felicidad-muchas felicidades laney-dijo mientras la abrasaba

-gracias candy-dijo laney en eso le llego un mensaje en su telefono-ya me tengo que ir-dijo laney

-adios-dijo candi mientras se despedia

-adios-dijo laney y se fue directo a su casa

*ya en la casa de laney*

-hola ya llegue-dijo pero todas las luces estaban apagadas-por que todo esta apagadodijo mientras prendia un foco pero al prenderlo vio a sus padres con un pastel

-¡sorpresa!-gritaron sus padres

-mamá, papá que es todo esto-dijo laney

-es tu sorpresa mi amor-dijo su mamá

-es para felicitartepor tu actuacion del concierto-dijo su padre mientras la abrasaba,en eso laney recordo algo

-mamá,papá tengo que decirles algo-dijo laney con una voz seria

-que pasa cariño-dijo su mamá

-*suspiro* un cazatalentos me quiere contratar con una oportunidad que va a pasar en toda mi vida pero si la acepto me tengo que ir por unlargo tiempo y se que ustedes no vab a aceptar pero-la cortan

-hija te vamos a apoyar en todo no importa si te vas ademas este es tu sueño nosotros no te lo podemos negar-dijo su papá

-desde pequeña as querido esto y para mi es una gran felicidad que puedas cumplir tu sueño-dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

-pero esosi que me enviaras cartas donde quiera que estes-dijo su papá con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo laney mientras los abrasaba-son los mejores-

-tu tambien lo eres-dijo su padre

-ahora ve i llama a el mandager-dijo su mamá con una sonrisa-luego de eso nos comeremos el pastel-

-geacias-dijo laney y se dirigio al telefono de la sala de estar

*llamada telefonica*

-hola en que puedo aydarle-dijo una ancianita

-hola quisiera hablar con richard music-dijo laney

-si de parte de quien-dijo la señora

-de laney penn-dijo la peliroja

-espere un momento por favor-dijo la señora y se puso una musiquita,segundos despues hablo un señor

-hola laney-dijo richard-entonces ¿aceptas?-

-si señor-dijo laney

-perfecto,ven mañana a mi estudio a la hora que quieras-dijo

-donde esta su estudio-dijo laney

-esta al lado de blelchi´s-dijo richard

deacuerdo,muchas gracias-dijo laney y colgo

despues de comer el pastel con sus padres se preparo para ir a la cama y se durmio con una gran sonrisa...

*al dia siguiente*

laney se levanto,ducho,preparo,desayuno y fue directo a music records el cual era un edificio giganta

-como no lo habia visto antes-dijo y entro

al entrar quedo impresionada al ver que todo era caro y lujoso luego se dirijio acia la secretaria

-buenos dias que decea-dijo la señora

-vengo a ver a richard music-dijo laney

-tiene cita previa-dijo la secretaria

-si-

-nombre-dijo la secretaria con voz seria (demasiado seria diria yo)

-laney penn-dijo laney y la secretaria anciana busco en una lista de computadora

-puede pasar-dijo la anciana mientras señalaba un elevador

-no tiene musica ¿verdad?-dijo laney

-no,hace meces que no toca, la ultima ves que toco algo fue una cancion de rock-dijo la anciana con una vos de aburrimiento

-jejeje-dijo laney nerviosa al recordar-mejor voy-dijo laney mientras entrava al elevador

cuando laney entro vio un monton de botones y apreto uno que decia "studio"

y el elevador comenso a subir,cuando laney volteo hacia atras se fijo que el elevador tenia ena pared de cristal donde se podia ver todo peaceville y quedo asombrada con la vista de hecho podia ver perfectamente la casa de...corey

ella de verdad extrañaba a los chicos pero no podia dejar esta gran oportunidad ademas que los 3 perdieron la confiansa en ella... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que llego al ultimo piso y al entrar en este vio un monton de instrumentos pero lo que mas le mando la atencion fue el sonido de musica sin letra eso le recordod a...grojband-borro esa idea y fue directo a donde provenia a musica para encontrar a richard con unos audifonos sentado a lado de un chico de la edad de laney el cual movia unas palanquitas en el mando de control

cuando richard noto la precencia de laney hablo

-ah hola laney-dijo richard mentras se quitaba los auidifonos-descansen-les dijo a los que tocaban

-ven laney te presento a luis-dijo presentandole al chico-el va a ayudar con que se oiga mejor el sonido

-que onda-dijo el chico,tenia piel morena pero no tanto,cabello negro y corto y ojos negro puro,vestia de una camisa amarilla la cual decia "music records" , un pantalon de mesclilla azul y tenis combers negros con sintas blancas

-hola-dijo laney

ahora te presentare a tu banda-dijo richard y llevo a laney adentro de la sala donde se encontraban 3 chicas de la edad de la pelirroja

-laney ella es monserrat,toca la guitarra-dijo richard

-hola-dijo mose,su color de cabello es negro/cáfe con ojos cafe oscuros y su tes clara y morena,vestia de una blusa roja la cual decia "tocando por siempre" en letras negras y un pantalon color negro y solo en ese momento lentes en la cabesa

luego esta mi hija, sandra y ella toca el piano-dijo richard

-como estas-dijo el cabello color cafe y ojos del mismo color,tes blanca,y vestia de una chaqueta de tela cafe,una blusa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros y botas de combate negras

-ella es jenny,toca la bateria-dijo richard

-holiiis-dijo jenny energicamente, tenia el cabello largo color asabache y ojos rojos y piel blanca,vestia una blusa color azul claro, y un pantalon e mesclilla blanco.

niñas,ella es laney ella va es la vocalista que estaban buscando-dijo richard-entonces vamos a empezar a ensayar-dijo richard alegremente

-disculpe mi curiosidad pero por que todos son pequeños-pregunto laney

-oh no-dijo sandra

-ya va empezar-dijo monse

-oh me alegra que preguntes eso,veras en music records nos encargamos de hacer que los niños prodigios tengan una oportunidad musical,claro si eso es lo que quieren-

-entonces usted los lanza a la fama-dijo laney

-bueno nosotros solo les damos un pequeño empujonsito-dijo richard-bueno,basta de preguntas...es hora de ensayar

-disculpepero se me olvido mi bajo-dijo laney apenada

-oh de eso no te preocupes,agarra el que quieras-dijo richard señalando a n monton de bajos colgados

laney tomo uno el cual decia "rachel" y empezo a ensayar con las chicas

mientras estaban ensayando laney estaba segura de una cosa y era que este solo era el primer paso para alcanzar el...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

estrellato...

**ya me vi a mi y a corriendo por nuestras vidas al no juntar a corey y laney pero véanle el lado positivo y es que laney al fin cumplirá sus sueños :3**

**ah y se me olvidaba**

**este y los anteriores fics han sido en la version de laney pero que tal si el siguiente es una version corey sobre todo lo que paso pero a su version para que sepan que paso con los chicos y en especial las reacciones de corey y NO estoy preguntando estoy avisando así que...**

***gracias a todos por venir***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, dare la explicacion al final, no quiero entretener a nadie el cu no tiene la culpa, si quieres leer mis disculpas, estan hasta abajo...**

**GROJBAND NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: este capitulo el cual lamentablemente no es el especial Corey si no mas bien solo es el capitulo 4 creo que a mi parecer es mejor ese especial para el final no?_

Capitulo 4

***Dos años despues***

\- i didn't need your love- termino de cantar una joven peliroja frente a un mazivo publico el cual aclamaba su nombre a toda voz-¡gracias Londres! Grito la susodicha por el publico, para despues bajar del esenario, seguida de sus amigos, los cuales eran su banda

-¡'wuuuuuhuuuu!-grito escandalosamente una pelinegra con reflejos, la cual se avento sobre la peli-cafe/negra la cual acababa de dejar su guitarra en su estuche, con el fin de darle un abrazo-tocamos increible!-

-Jenny!bajate de ensima-regaño la oji-cafe sin aliento ya que aplastaba sus pulmones

-ups jejeje-dijo la susodicha al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga,seguido se levanto-perdon :P-

-tocaron increible hoy chicas-dijo un chico moreno llegando con sus tres amigas-hoy se lucieron-

-geacias Luis-dijo una pelicafe mientrad guardaba su teclado-aunque...creo que tome la nota equivocada en la tercera cancion de la segunda estrofa..-dijo mas paea si misma

-tranquila Sandra, solo tu notas eso,dijo la pelicafe ya recuperada

-si tu lo dices-dijo la dicha por su amiga,en sso volteo a ver a la peliroja la cual andaba en las nubes pensando en la fecha que se acerca-Laney-la del sombrero hipster paro su pregunta al notar el estado que manifestaba su amiga-oye-sin respuesta-Laney-dijo con un volumen mayor despertando a la de ojos esmeralda

-ah q-que-dijo la vocalista y bajista de la famosa banda

-Laney-dijo monserrat mas conocida como monse-¿que tienes?-

-n-no me pasa nada-dijo la que fue preguntada;aun pensante

-psss no engañas a nadie-dijo un luis serio ante sus sospechas

-no lo hago-contesto-solo..n-nada

-owwww-dijo la peli-azabache entendiendo-es lo mismo que hace exactamente un año no?

-q-que?no se de que me hablas-

-ahhhhh-dijo la "hipster" de igual manera al entender- entonces eso tienes-dijo con su mano en su menton recordando los hechos

-hmmmm-dijo el moreno-mi-no-entendes ;-; -dijo un confundio chico

-aaaaa ya ya ya ya recorde-dijo la oji-cafe de cabellos mixtos-fue..

-no me lo recuerdes-dijo la pelitoja,aun que muy tarde pues recordo los hechos pasados

***flashback***

Llevaba un año sin ver a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de su antigua banda,llevaba un año sin ver a sus padres,al igual un año sin ver a su amor platonico,el cual era su viejo mejor amigo...Corey

No era arrepentimiento lo que sentia, aun estaba satisfecha con su eleccion,no... Lo que sentia era nostalgia, extrañaba esos momentos muy divertidos y riesgosos con sus amigos, al igual que esos momentos junto a su familia,esos momentos de tan cuidados en su mente,era un sentimiento triste, no queria sentir eso, no debia, tenia lo que siempre quiso y por culpa de su enamoramiento y tristeza no podia disfrutarlo de todo...si;aun seguia enamorada de el...

Laney se encontraba en la casa de su amiga Sandra,en Paris, en tan solo 6 meses obtuvieron una gran fama y en este momento tenia su primera (de muchas)giras, pero a pesar de eso sus pensamientos evitaban mas de la mitad de su emocion, ella sabia que debia disfrutar eso, era su sueño, al igual que el sueño de su actual banda, o su antigua banda o el sueño de el

¡Otra vez pensando en el peliazul! Ella se regañaba internamente, se supone que ella debia odiarlo, cuando menos ignorarlo, pero su sistema solo enviaba a su mente la bella sonrisa de el oji-azul, o su hermosa risa, y lo que era peor aun, sus bellos ojos o los momentos en los que el pronunciaba su nombre...

Mientras nuestra pelirroja bajista estaba en una deprecion- tres chicas observaban con pesar a su lider y amiga, pues ellas ya sabian de antemano la fecha en la que estaban,la hija de manager hizo lo posible por posponer la gira pero su padre le nego su propuesta, pues el desconoce la razón, ademas las fechas no lo permiten

Solo estaban ellas 4 en la gira, pues su amigo no pudo ir debido a una fractura al practicar skate en un acensor...(/.-)

La hora de la siguiente cancion por tocar llegaba, ninguna de ellas querian molestar a la vocalista pero tenian que. La valiente fue nada mas y nada menos que Monse

-Laney-empezo la oji-cafe

-...-no contesto

-Laney...-

-ya se-dijo la nostalgica pelirroja-voy en un momento

-ok-dijo la chica para retirarse aun dudosa del estado de su amiga ante el concierto

Cuando su amiga se fue, la pelirroja suspiro con pesar,en estas fechad no queria hacer nada, no era su deseo, pero no podia defraudar a nadie, asi que levanto su cabeza con dignidad y fue directo al esenario, con un pequeño pesar en su fuerte y a la vez fragil corazón, pues hoy un recuerdo la inundaba,apartando los recuerdos ya mencionados,ahi uno el cual es el que mayormente la pone en este estado,pues en esta fecha seria inevitable,ya que hace un año, dio su primer beso...

***fin flashback***

Ya ha pasado un año desde esa experiencia,y justamente ese dia se celebraba año nuevo, a decir verdad ese apenas fue al inicio de du carrera, en este momento, estan en la cima de todo, en tan solo 2 años han ganado premios que ni ella conocia,tienen 3 discos platinum y 2 de oro, han sido invitados a participar en series y peliculas, entevistas,apariciones especiales,fiestas privadas costosas he incluso canto para el hijo de presidente..2 veces.

Hoy terminaba su 3ra gira mundial, hoy por fin volverian a su hogar y no, no esta hablando de Paris si no de su hogar natal peasceville...

Mañana volveria a ver a su familia, sus padres, al igual veria a Lenn, tenia tiempo sin verlo,seria bueno saludarlo, o a Carly, ellas se volvieron grandes amigas en este tramo de tiempo y tenia la esperanza de que estuviera en la ciudad, aunque no todo era color de rosa, era seguro el que sabrian que iria a ese lugar por lo cual no se deberia sorprender por el hecho de tener 1000 camaras enfrente al salir del aeropuerto, es mas al salir del avion,aunque ese sea un temor menor a final de cuentas, se podria decir que estaba acostumbrada,no lo que le temia era a volver a encontrarlos, a Kin o Kon u peor aun...a Corey

Volvio a su hotel, donde ya tenia todo arreglado y listo para el viaje,intento dejar de pensar en eso e intento consiliar del sueño, tres horas despues, cayendo en brazos de morfeo.

***al dia siguente***

Se levanto a las 6 de la mañana y aun iba tarde,se levanto e hizo una ducha rapida, se cambio con el primer atuendo que saco,tomo sus maletas y salio del hotel, donde era esperasa por sus "pacientes" amigos

-por que tardaste tanto!-pregunto/grito para sorpresa de todos;Jenny- se nos hara tarde y no alcanzaremos el algodon de azucar-dijo haciendo un puchero

-ok-dijo Sandra no sorprendida ni extrañada ante el ultimo comentarii de la azabache pues ya conocia la actitud de su amiga-mi padre ya compro los boletos,de hecho en este momento nos estan esperando alla afuera,tanto como el auto, los entrevistadores y las fans-dijo la pelicafe

-deacuerdo-contesto la de ojos esmeralda, para despues,junto a sus amigos, entragarle sus maletas a un Hombre con traje negro

-ok alli vamos-se dijo para si misma la de cabellos mixtos,preparandose saludar,firmar autografos,tomar fotos y perder el minimo de objetos al pasar por aquel camino que los espera

Al salir,los 5 se sorprendieron por el hecho de que habia demaciada gente, tanta que ni proteccion habia, por lo que los fans facilmente podian atrapar a uno de ellos. Apartando a la multitud fanatica, los 'flash' eran lo unico que se podia ver,causando una ceguera ante los 5 amigos,gritos y abrasos de la multitud por doquier,los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que respaldar a los jovenes hasta llegar a el auto con su inscripcion de su banda, al llegar, un guardia abrio la puerta de atras para despues ayudar a meter a la banda, cuando Laney estaba a punto de entrar fue sorprendida por una jovensita de 12 años, la cual habia burlado la seguridad

-disculpe-dijo timidamente la jovensita-sta.(señorita) Rachel-

-Si?-pregunto amablemente la peliroja,conocida ante su publico como Rachel, no se preocupo por el hecho de que esa niña burlo a los guardias

-m-me d-dar-ria s-su autografo?-pregunto mientras extendia un papel con el signo de lq banda de la pelirroja

-claro-dijo la pelirroja para tomar el papel y una pluma(que sabra donde la saco) para despues preguntar-a quien se la dedico?-

-es para mi hermano en el hospital, se llaman Jake-dijo perdiendo su timidez

-oook-dijo Laney mientras terminaba de escribir, para despues firmar-ten, y saludame a tu hermano-dijo antes de darcelo causandole, un brillo unico a la niña en sus ojos, al tener el papel en sus manos

-¡gracias!-dijo la niña sin timidez y con emocion mientras observaba el papel, para despues voltear con la prota

-descuida-contesto Laney con una sonrisa-ten cuidado al regresar, que no te pillen los guardias-

-sip! Adios- dijo la niña desconocida mientras salia corriendo

-Sta. Laney, se encuentra aqui- pregunto un guardia sin esperar respuesta,ya que se la llevo pues la chiquilla no era la unica que habia burlado a los guardias(cofcofvagoscofcof)-sus compañeros la estan esperando-termino para meterla en el auto

\- no no no no-dijo Luis como divah- asi no se puede jovensita, ya estramos retrasaditos respecto al tiempo no no no no-

-lo siento lo siento-se disculpo la oji-verde ante la actitud de su amigo

-no importa-dijo la de cabellos mixtos,unos minutos mas, minutos menos no importan-dijo la tan relajada Monse

-eso fue un apocalipsis zombie-comento la de la boina, con el fin de cambiar el tema, provocando que el resto asintiera, afirmando su comentario

-me senti como el Rubius-menciono pensante la de ojos cual llamas

Todo quedo en un pasivo silencio

***2 horas despues***

Habian llegado al lugar donde tomarian su vuelo, al bajar, se les fue avisado que sus cosas ya estaban en el avion,solo faltaban ellos y...que iban tarde. Al escuchar eso,se fueron como alma que se llevo el diablo y llegaron a tiempo. Apenas.

Entragaron sus boletos y subieron al avion exaustos, curiosamente los boletos eran primera clase por lo cual no habrian muchos fans ni entrevistadores, no es que les desagraden, es mas, quieren mucho a sus fanaticos, solo que a veses es...asfixiante

Laney estaba pensante, pues la idea de volver a ver a sus padres y amigos(exeptuando a 3 jovenes) la emocionaba, de cierto modo ella ya extrañaba su vida comun, no dificil ni complocada como ahora,solo han pasado 2 años y su vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aterrizaron, supuso que cayo dormida sin que se diera cuenta pues Jenny picaba su cahete buscando signos de vida

Al bajar fueron a buscar sus maletas, siendo saludados cada 5 segundos.

Al encontrar sus cosas, fueron a fuera,a duras penas, a encontrar un auto negro, el cual los llevaria a la ciudad

Abordaron el lujoso auto y se envarcaron al viaje a la ciudad natal de los 5

***1 hora despues***

Ya hora, pues se hacercaba momento de salir del auto, al salir fueron sorprendidos por algo comun, afuera no habian fanaticos, ni aquellos fotografos ni entrevistadores que tanto se toparon, lo cual de cierto modo los alegro y decepciono

Esa paz no duraria mucho pues se empezo escuchar un monton de pisadas, igual a una estampida, al ver lentamente vieron un ejersito de locas gritando cosas como "ahi estan" , "Rachel!","¡no los dejen escapar!" ese ultimo comentario aterro a la banda, sin guardias ni con que protejerse solo pudieron pensar en una cosa

-¡corran!-gritaron los 5 para salir corriendo,aun con sus maletas aun en mano, no querian perder sus objetos que en aquellas maletas.

MIentras corrian, la vocalista fue sorprendida por una chancla, la cual cayo en su cabeza, causando que se callera como presa, sus amigos horrorisados ante la esena, dejaron sus maletas en el olvido para cargar a la bajista, a pesar de eso las locas les pisaban los talones asi que decidieron esconderse, solo debian encontrar donde hacerlo

-¡MIREN, AHI!-Grito monserrat mientras señalaba un garaje abierto el cual era de una casa rosa( 7u7)

Atendieron la observacion de la oji-cafe y salieron corriendo, aun con Laney, en manos de Sandra y Luis, mientras Jenny y Monse estaban adelante y atrás, resguardando, al la pelirroja por si se caia

Al llegar inmediatamente, Monse, cerraba la grande compuerta, sin fijarse en el trio de chicos, el cual miraba sorprendido ante sus intrusos, en especial al ver a la joven que era cargada

Laney apenas estaba despertando cuando su pesades de sus ojos se fue al observar el lugar en el que se encontraban, luego con temor se fijo en los pelinegros y el peliazul que los miraban aun en shock

-Corey?-articulo la pelirroja, despertando al mencionado

-Laney-dijo en shock al ver que su mejor amiga y resien dado cuenta, amor platonico habia vuelto.

**CONTINUARA**...

**H-hola gente de...*le lanzan piedras acuchiladas con veneni radioactivo***

**Lector random:Que hola ni que nada,no has actualizado en un año!**

**Lo se pero*le vuelven a tirar piedras***

**Lector random:sabes que nadie se acuerda de esta historia y de otras cierto?**

***suspiro*si lo se,se que prometi subir capitulos y he fallado,se que estuve ausente durante demaaaciiaaado tiempo y se que la mayoria de los pocos lectores que tenia me han olvidado pero sinceramente yo solo soy una chica la cual tiene una mente que solo tiene una idea a la vez, a pesar de eso yo quiero seguir con mis historias, en especial con esta que es mi favorita, se que muchos de ustedes me mandaran el avion e ignoraran este capitulo o no recordaran la historia, es mas ni sabran quien soy pero a pesar de eso quiero escribir con mi corazón, como escribi antes,yo solo tengo una idea a la vez y eso es algo que odio de mi,soy muy centrada y olvido cosas muy importantes como esta...**

**Soy un fiasco al no haber respondido a sus mensajes, al igual el hecho de a ver olvidado esta pagina, pero tengo miedo saben? Tengo el miedo de ser olvidada(cosa que creo que paso) tengo miedo a que mis historias ya no gusten, tengo miedo a olvidar otra vez...**

**Lector random...(su opinion ante esto)**

**Igual quiero seguir**

**Se que ustedes estan molestos conmigo y que no me haran caso, pero igual quiero subir capitulos, tal vez no sea tan seguido como otr s escritor s pero quiero volverlo a intentar**

**En verdad quiero escribir y me alegro el que aun haya personas a las que quieren leer este fanfic y se los agradesco de todo corazón**

**Sin mas me despido hasta la proxima**


End file.
